


Just an Ordinary Day in the Life of an Auradonian Pirate

by Arro_Sohng



Series: Sail Away With Me [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bipolar Harry Hook, F/M, Family, Fluff, Harry and Uma are married and live in a random tiny cove and uncle Gil is just, Kid Fic, kind of, not entirely accurate descriptoin of mental illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arro_Sohng/pseuds/Arro_Sohng
Summary: You don't get a summary.Features some headcanons from The Captain and the First Mate that have not actually been published yet.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Series: Sail Away With Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659295
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Just an Ordinary Day in the Life of an Auradonian Pirate

A normal day for Uma and her family was not the same as anyone else's normal day. Every morning she woke before Harry, who slept for at least eight hours because of his meds, and played with the tiny curls in his hair until he woke up. When he did, he would wrap his arms around her waist, bury his face in her stomach, and beg to go to sleep for a few more minutes. She would finally convince him to get up, and thus began her 'normal' day.

Harry kissed her hand when she stood up and tried to walk away. She smiled at his sleepy face, and he rolled out of the bed onto the floor with an _oof_. This morning he was wearing sweatpants but no shirt.

"How come mist we aye wake up this earlie?" he complained, face in the carpet. Uma just rolled her eyes sarcastically at him and turned away to choose clothes from the dresser.

"Drama King," she muttered.

Her attention was caught by the sunrise out the window, reflecting off the clear waters. Their house was situated at the top of a high hill, with various other homes and streets covering the slopes. The city was mostly made of wood and hope, but it was beautiful. At the ocean's edge, fisherman began bringing in their first catches of the day. From here she could see a group of barefooted children running along the beach. A peaceful pirate's paradise. the _Lost Revenge_ and other galleys were tied to the docks. Not far from the water's edge was where the fish market began. The shops and booths continued up main street, but the merchandise changed to things such as cloth and spices. On the east side of the cove, rocky cliffs jutted out of the sea. Homes were built there too, with wooden walkways and bridges leading across the rough surfaces. To the west, a sandy arm sretched out and nearly closed off the mouth of the bay. People walked on this beach as well. Uma herself had spent hours just sitting in the sand, or sometimes making castles with Harry and-

"DADDY!"

Uma looked away to see Brina running across the carpet to her father's waiting arms. The little girl had his messy black hair, but there were hints of blue in it. Her eyes were the same blue as his, and they turned scarlet when she was angry. She wore a simple cream colored nightdress. Her curls were more prominent than Harry's, and they bounced up and down as he lifted her and spun her through the air. Brina giggled uncontrollably.

"How's mah wee kraken?" Harry asked, rubbing her nose with his. He set her down and she wasted no time in running to Uma and hugging her legs.

"I'm good," she said to her father while Uma lifted her up. She hugged her little girl and then set her down once more.

"Mama?" Brina asked, already arranging her face into an adorable, pleading, look of innocence (something Uma was positive she had learned from Harry, but he swore it was Gil). "Can we go to the beach?"

"Of course, baby," Uma said with a soft smile.

Brina's face lit up.

"Yay!" she yelled, and ran from the room, laughing.

Harry rose from where he had been crouched on the floor and embraced Uma. He kissed her lightly.

"Ah love ye," he whispered when he pulled away. Uma smiled at him, and she swore she could feel a blush rising on her cheeks. He had said those words countless times, and yet they never seemed offhand, never said without every fiber of his being meaning each syllable.

"I love you, too."

He laughed when he heard Brina yelling for him, insisting that it was an emergency. He and Uma both knew their little girl was fine.

"Drama Queen," Harry said.

"I wonder where she gets it," Uma said with her eyebrows raised.

"Fair enough," he admitted, and left to assist their daughter.

When Harry entered the room, his four year old daughter was sitting in a pile of clothes.

"Daddyyyyy," she whined when she saw him. "You have to help meeeee."

"A'right, wee one."

He picked her up out of the sea of fabric and set her on the edge of her bed. She kept her pouty expression on her face.

"What's it?" he asked gently, sitting on his knees in front of her.

"I can't find my 'danna," the little sea witch pouted.

"Which yin?"

"The good one."

"Ah," he said. "Gey 'elpful."

He set about sifting through the mess on the floor. Evie had really gone crazy when designing the little pirate's wardrobe. The princess had insisted on doing so for every child born to any of her friends or vague acquaintances. He finally found the one she was evidently searching for, a red square of fabric with black tentacle and wave designs on it. Harry set it aside on the dresser, and found an outfit that Brina approved of (which was really everything he ever chose). She ended up wearing loose white pants, a blue skirt and a blue shirt with a leather vest that had enough oddities to be considered worthy of a pirate. At her insistence, he tied the bandanna to her head, creating a cap that held back her flood of blue-black curls. When she was satisfied, he let her drag him down the hall to his own room, where she proceeded to pick out his own outfit.

After much petty arguing, Brina settled on a grey shirt and his red coat. She then messed up his hair in what she claimed was a 'eyelish' way, and told him exactly how much eyeliner to apply. Fortunately, Harry mysteriously ran out of make up before she could force him to turn his whole face black.

Uma entered the bathroom just as Harry finished convincing Brina that they didn't need a new pet starfish to eat breakfast. Uma kissed him but pulled away when her daughter tugged on her shirt,

"Mama," Brina complained. "You're gonna ruin Daddy's made-up!"

"Ur ye hungry?" Harry asked, laughing and leading her by the hand down the hallway.

On the beach, Brina ran barefoot through the soft sand and salty surf, her tiny pinky holding Harry's hook, as Uma had done so many times. The sun was nearly overhead, but her little adventurer's fun was far from over.

"Mama," she said. "Let's be pirates!"

"We are pirates," Uma reminded her.

"Oh," she thought for a moment. "Then let's be krakens!"

"Your Daddy's not a kraken," Uma pointed out.

Brina looked confused.

"But... I'm a kraken... and you're a kraken... and he's my Daddy... and you're my Mama..." she pointed at each subject in turn. "That makes him a kraken too!" she declared triumphantly.

Harry shook his head with a smile.

"Tha's nae how't works," he explained. "Ye'r hauf me, an' hauf Mama. So ye'r hauf kraken, an' I'm nae kraken."

Brina looked puzzled at this new information.

"Hmmm..."

Uma mouthed at Harry: _I see she has your reasoning skills._

Harry rolled his eyes, trying to look offended and keep the smile off his face, but failing miserably.

"I've got it!" she told them. "You can ride Daddy-" Harry snorted and burst out laughing. Brina ignored him. "No, Daddy can ride you..." Harry was sitting in the sand now, keeping his mouth tightly shut lest he say something completely inappropriate. Uma raised her eyebrows at him. He waved at her. She rolled her eyes at him. He mouthed something at her:

_Payback's coming._

Now it was Uma's turn to not say something inappropriate. Really, this child would be the death of them.


End file.
